(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy trap and, more particularly, to a trap that is configured to collapse up and around a passing item.
(2) Description of Related Art
Traps have long been known in the art to catch a variety of items. For example, animal traps are often employed to capture animals. Such animal traps typically utilize a cage or other enclosure that becomes sealed or otherwise inescapable once entered by an animal.
While one can imagine that such cage-based traps can be applied to toys, nothing heretofore devised has provided a trap that is substantially planar and that, upon actuation, collapses up and around the item to be trapped.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy trap that collapse up and around an item to be trapped.